


Their Secrets.

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elikkäs LaeppaVika-aiheinen ficci, jossa kaikilla on joku salaisuus. Yksi ei tiedä muista, ja ei haluakkaan tietää.</p>
<p>SHIPIT VAIHTELEVAT :---DD</p>
<p>~Cherry~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Joo siis...  
> Yölliset ideat on parsa.  
> Keksin tän kirjottamisen kolmelta yöllä.  
> Ehkä.  
> Enminämuista D:  
> Katti muistaa.  
> Joo, menkääpäs lukeen tää eka osa, ja jättäkääs kommentti! Niitä on aina kiva lukea! :)

Tiedättekö sen universumin, jossa viidellä on yliluonnolliset voimat ja yhdellä ei? No, nyt elämme siinä universumissa ja kaikilla muilla, paitsi Keimolla on jotain erikoista. Sydämissään ja sieluissaan. Rauski hallitsee liekkejä. He's the one with the Flaming Heart. Fisu on enkeli, joka hallitsee tuulta ja säätä. He's the one with angel's swings. zappis on cool, joten hän sai lumen ja jään. He's the one with the Frozen Heart. Retris oli puoliksi vampyyri,. He's the one who can be a vampire. Prototailz on ihmissusi. Hän muuttuu sudeksi kerran kuussa. He's the werewolf. Ja sitten on Keimo. Keimo on normaali, ja muut yrittävät salata voimansa. Keimo ei ymmärrä muita, ja yrittää saada heitä näyttämään tunteensa. Keimo, Rauski, zappis, Retris, Fisu ja Proto olivat olleet ystäviä lapsesta saakka, mutta Keimo oli se, jota välteltiin. Muut eivät halunneet satuttaa häntä.

 

Yhtenä päivänä Keimo yritti saada Rauskia vaikuttamaan ihmiseltä. Eli siis ilmaisemaan tunteensa.. u know.

 

"Rauskii!", Keimo sanoi kärsimättömästi.

"No mitä?", Rauski kysyi normaaliin äänensävyynsä. Elottomaan sävyyn.

"Miks sä et enää oo niinku ennen?"

"Miten niin "ennen"?"

"Siis.. ennen sä.. ja muutki vaikutitte ihmisiltä! Nyt te vaa ootte ikäänku zombeja.."

Rauski istui sohvalla hiljaa ja katsoi jonnekkin kaukaisuuteen. 

"Rauski?"

Rauski ei enää kuunnellut. Hän ei voinut. Liekit olivat sitoneet hänet. Hän halusi sanoa Keimolle jotain, muttei pystynyt.

"Rauski!? Miks sä et vastaa mulle? Miks sä suljet sun tunteet sisälles? Mitä sä oikein pelkäät?"

"Riittää Keimo..", Rauski kuiskasi. Rauski tunsi tulenliekin sydämessään vahvistuvan ja lieskuvan kovempana kuin koskaan.

"Ei, miks sä suljit mut ulos ku oltiin lapsia? Miks? Kerro!"

Rauski lähti kävelemään pois päin Keimosta.

"Älä mee!", Keimo huusi, juosten toisen perään. 

"Sanoin RIITTÄÄ!", Rauski huusi ja teki kädellään liikkeen, joka päästi liekkejä käsistään. Voi ei.. mitä mä just aiheutin?

Yksi liekeistä osui Keimoon, ja tämä kaatui maahan.  
"Ei saatana...", Rauski sanoi hätäisenä. Hän otti pöydältä hanskat ja veti ne käsiinsä. sitten hän juoksi toisen luo. 

"K-keimo? O-ootko kunnossa?", Rauski kysyi nostaen miehen istuma-asentoon eteensä. 

"Oon mä kai.. miten sä teit ton?", kuului Keimon hämmentynyt kysymys. 

"Näin.", Rauski sanoi, otti hansikkaansa pois ja hieroi käsiään yhteen. Hän nosti kätensä ilmaan ja ilmassa lieskui liekkejä ja kipinöitä. 

"Vau.", Keimo sanoi leuka loksahtaneena. 

"Ymmärrätkö nyt, miks välttelin sua lapsena?", Rauski kysyi virnistäen ja otti taian käsiensä sisään. 

"Jooh.. mua pelottaa. Mä pelkään sua..", Keimo mutisi ja katsoi Rauskia pelokkaana.

"Ymmärrän.. sun on paras mennä.", Rauski sanoi ja otti taas tuon elottoman äänensävyn käyttöönsä.

Keimo käveli ovelle väristen. Hän lähti kotiaan kohti juosten ja pelokkaana.

Rauski oli yhtä pelokas, kuin Keimokin. Hän ei voinut uskoa, satuttaneensa ystäväänsä. Rauski otti puhelimensa pöydältä ja selasi sitä hetken.

Lyhyen SoMe-hetken jälkeen, Rauski päätti hakea juotavaa. Hän nousi seisomaan, muttei päässyt keittiöön. Hän kaatui lattialle, eikä enää pystynyt liikkua. Rauski vain makasi lattialla. Hän ajatteli tapahtunutta Keimon näkökulmasta. Keimo oli vain yrittänyt puhua Rauskille ja Rauski ei edes kääntynyt katsomaan Keimoa.

Eteisestä kuului oven avaamisen ääniä. Rauski nousi seisomaan ja katsoi ovelle. Huoneessa oli kuuma ja nyt sinne tuli kylmä. zappis oli tullut kotiin ja vaikutti vihaiselta..

"Rauski!", kuului zappiksen vihainen huuto.

"No?", Rauski kysyi tyynesti, mutta silti äänessään tulen vivahdusta.

"Törmäsin Keimoon tos ku olin tulos ja se kerto, et olit satuttanu sitä tulellas. Miks?!", zappis huusi raivoissaan ja käveli Rauskin eteen. Lattiaan jäi jäiset lumihiutaleen kuvat, kun zappis käveli pikkuveljensä eteen.

"Se yllytti!", Rauski huusi veljelleen lapsellisena.

"Mä oon niin pettynyt! Luulin, että osaisit salata Keimolt tän, mut sit melkee poltat sen kuoliaaks! Mä en jaksa sua ja sun pelleilyäs!", zappis raivosi kylmänä.

Rauski vain seisoi hiljaa ja katsoi alas. Hän huusi zappikselle mielessään ja zappis tiesi sen liiankin hyvin.

"Mä en jaksa sua! Sä aina huudat mulle, jos teen jotain väärin!", Rauski huusi ja hänen silmissään leimahti Helvetin korkeimmat lieskat.

zappis otti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin ja kääntyi selkä Rauskiin päin. Hän hieroi käsiään yhteen ja sai käsiensä väliin lumipallon. Hän kääntyi Rauskia kohti ja aikoi heittää Rauskila lumellaan. Rauski otti käsiinsä kaksi korkeaa liekkiä ja katsoi zappista vihaisesti.

"Fire beats snow, bro.", Rauski sanoi vittumaisesti ja virnisti.

zappis tuijotti lumipalloa ja se suureni. Hän heitti lumipallon Rauskia päin ja tämä kaatui maahan. zappis katsoi veljeään kauhistuneena. Hän juoksi maassa makaavan miehen luo ja nosti tämän puoliksi syliinsä. Rauskin kädessä oleva liekki poltti zappiksen polvea, mutta zappis ei välittänyt. Hän pelkäsi tappaneensa pikkuveljensä. Rauskin. zappis näki Rauskin kasvoilla virneen ja tunsi polttavan tunteen jalassaan, kasvavan. "Haha, sä uskoit, että satutit mua!", Rauski sanoi nauraen. 'Rauski nyt vittu..', zappis ajatteli vihaisena ja käveli poispäin Rauskista. Hän teki kädellään suuren jääseinämän kahden miehen väliin ja yritti rauhoittua. Hän kuuli tulen ratinaa ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän ei nähnyt mitään, kuuli vain omiaan. Pian zappis päätti työntää jään Rauskia vasten, ettei mies pystyisi sulattamaan sitä voimallaan. zappis veti esiin lisää jäätä ja työnsi sitä Rauskia vasten. Rauski oli nopea ja sulatti jään vain tuijottamalla sitä.


End file.
